Pink Plush
by JSweetHeart86
Summary: Penelope is down and out... so she decides to go to a club alone!  See what happens when she runs into Jacob and his best friend Seth in this Smex-tastic One Shot!


**Happy Monday!**

**Thanks so much for all the support with my fics! SW wrote this as a thank you for me dedicating "_Our Love Sets The Night On Fire"_ to her and I wanted to share the fic here too! If you want to see the Banner and our other projects check out my profile to find other communities that I belong to! Also, this is technically part 1 of two o/s! The second one will be a collaboration between the two of us :-) ... enjoy and please review so I can past it along to SW! **

**XOXO,**

**Jacob'sSweetheart aka "Pink Plush" ;-P**

* * *

><p><strong>Pink Plush<strong>

_**Paring:Seth/Penny(OFC)/Jacob**_

_**AU, OOC**_

_**Rated MA-NC17**_

_****Warning: Strong/Graphic Sexual Content, Adult themes and situations****_

_**Beta: Jacob'sSweetheart86 aka **Pink Plush** LOL ;-)**_

_A/N: This story was inspired by a Prince song. I owed my best buddy, cyber twin and 'right brain' JS86 a story and this be it! I hope you all enjoy.. :-) WARNING: If threesomes aren't your thing, close this story now because it will get HOT, I assure you! :-)_

* * *

><p>Penny was bored, especially since she'd recently given up on her current relationship a week ago. This meant that nothing exciting was going on in her life in regards to sex or anything else. Of course, her friends said it was because she didn't make time to go out and have fun.<p>

She had thrown herself into her writing and stayed in most nights; logged onto her computer and writing on multiple stories. Eventually, Penny decided after having had writers block all day, that she'd earned a night off.

Naturally, Penny called her friends to accompany her on a ladies night out. However, everyone was either busy or not answering their phone. She cussed under her breath and decided to just go out by herself!

Penny figured she might as well go all out. She decided to check out La Luna, which was a new club and only had been opened a few weeks. Since Penny was flying solo, she would be able to just dance the night away.

She smirked at the idea of having the attention of every hot stud that was in the place! Penny loved grinding up against a willingly dance partner; but she was not afraid to tear it up by herself.

After showering, Penny got all dolled up in a tiny black mini-dress that should've been illegal. In addition, she put on her makeup and fixed her hair. Once all of the basics necessary were out of the way, Penny added the final touches.

She put on her favorite piece of jewelry and; her 'fuck me' stiletto heeled, thigh high boots. Penny smiled at her reflection and headed out the door.

La Luna was on fire that night, as Penny walked inside the door all by herself. The dance vibes in the place were fiery and sensual. The combination, of the music and people made her instantly think of sex. Penny smirked as she pranced toward the bar and bought herself a 'Sex on the Beach.'

As she watched the crowd in the club, she sipped on her drink. Some couples were at tables making out in the semi darkness of the club. While others were dancing hot and dirty. Naturally, the sexually charged atmosphere entranced Penny and soon, she felt the music taking over her body.

Even with out a dance partner, Penny knew how to move her body. Sometimes, she thought her body moved better alone. Penny glided toward the dance floor alone.

Meanwhile, Jacob Black and his best friend Seth Clearwater were at the opposite end of the long bar, tossing back beers. It was young Seth's twenty-first birthday, so they were celebrating. Their dark eyes were scanning the crowd of people to find some girls to party with.

Simultaneously, both of them zoomed in on Penny dancing by herself. The duo shared a knowing look with each other. They smirked as they focused back on their target.

She seemed to be alone, unlike most of the women there. Jacob and Seth both had sinister grins plastered across both their handsome faces. They both stood up and headed to where she was dancing alone. Seth approached her from the front and Jake from the back.

Penny's eyes opened to see a gorgeous guy dancing in front of her and she bit her lip at the sight. Seth smiled with a wink and moved in closer to grind against her. They both moved in time with the beat in a sexually suggestive manner.

Which caused Penny to lick her lips as her as she thought about the possibilities of taking this party to a more private venue. Suddenly, she felt another hard, male body grind into her from behind.

All Penny could do was gaps softly in shock, but then she smiled. She decided to simply close her eyes and let the music's sexy beat and lyrics take control.

* * *

><p><em>Ripopgodazippa, ripopgodazippa<em>

_If U flick of the pink plush, then this brother trippa_

_Start down at the bass then stop at the treble_

_Circle the midrange and up go me levels_

_"Precious" by Chante is rockin' the box_

_This cannot be foreplay cuz this be 2 hot_

_Up go the left thigh on me shoulder there_

_Up go the right and me blood pressure there_

_With my tongue in the cheek of the gold underwear_

_One yank of the teeth and they off on the chair_

_Ripopgodazippa, ripopgodazippa_

_If U flick of the pink plush, then this brother trippa_

_My girlie, how in the world did U learn this that U know?_

_Ripopgodazippa, etc. etc. so..-Ripopgodazippa-Prince_

* * *

><p>Penny soon felt evidence of desire coming from both guys as they all ground together in a hot, sensual sandwich. She moaned softly, feeling her thong soak as a deep ache started to radiate from between her thighs.<p>

Jacob and Seth both could smell her arousal and smirked at each other.

In response, Jacob turned her head enough to let his mouth crash into hers as they danced. As their kissing intensified, his tongue began thrusting and swirling with hers. Penny moaned because it felt like their tongues were mating.

At the mere thought of him having his tongue touch other areas, Penny began to moan loudly into his mouth. Jacob smirked against her lips when it broke, but his body didn't break contact with hers.

Seth took the opportunity to strike as his fingers reached out and turned her face back to his. They locked eyes for a moment before his lips captured hers. Their kiss was a hot, tongue swirling spectacle.

While they kissed both Jake and Seth's hands began to roam her body. Penny was almost beside herself with lust. She didn't even know their names!

At the same time, Penny had the overwhelming desire to be alone with them. She didn't care where they went as long as she could spread her legs so they could just have their way with her.

Penny's core was throbbing for them! She looked at them and something in their eyes said they knew the effect they were having on her body. By the time the song was over, she was almost an incoherent mess.

The guys led her gingerly over to their table which was positioned in a dark corner. Naturally, they put Penny in between them and she fought to catch her breath. No one said anything as Jacob bought her another drink.

"D-Do either of you have a name," Penny finally got out the words once she regained her senses.

"I'm Jacob Black and this is my best friend, Seth Clearwater. Today is his twenty-first birthday. Thanks for the dance, by the way," He smirked and then he and Seth leaned in to kiss her neck.

"By the way...My name is, Penny!"

Penny moaned before she could stop it and squirmed in her seat. Seth and Jake looked at each other and smirked.

"Do you want go to a more intimate venue…I think the three of us should get acquainted with each other? I think this place is too crowded, why don't we all go back to our place," Seth asked near her ear then flicked his tongue over it.

Normally she wouldn't do that. Especially, not with two guys! Penny didn't even know them; but the aching need they were causing between her thighs almost demanded she comply.

A few minutes later Penny was being led out of the club and to Seth's truck. They piled into the truck with Penny seated between them. Jake and Seth both decided to keep the heat turned up by both of them rubbing her thighs and over her wet thong as Seth drove home.

In addition, Jacob had decided to suck and kiss on her neck. Their seductive ways were driving Penny crazy with want. Her desire took over her as she placed a hand over both their crotches and; began squeezing both of their obvious hard-ons.

The action instantly had both men aroused, and they both groaned in response. The desire between them was building at an alarming rate. Twenty minutes later, they stepped inside Jacob and Seth's front door.

The house had two bedrooms but instead of a couch in the small living room there was a futon and it was there that they led Penny. She stood between them on slightly shaking legs and weak knees.

Seth was behind her, and slowly unzipped her dress. Meanwhile, Jacob and Penny shared a hot, tongue swirling kiss as she unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. A few moments later, Penny felt her dress slip down her body as it floated to the floor in a puddle at her feet.

She stepped out of it, still kissing Jacob. Somehow she managed to get Jacob out of his jeans while Seth unsnapped her strapless bra. Once he had it off her body, he tossed it over his shoulder. Then Seth filled his large, warm hands with Penny's soft and firm breasts. Next, he allowed his thumbs to rub over her nipples which caused them both to whimper in pleasure.

Her body betrayed her as Penny arched into his hands. Jacob never released her from their kiss and Seth simply placed his heated lips on her neck. Eventually, Jacob slipped off her lacy thong and ran his fingers over her slit.

The action instantly coated his thick fingers with her wetness.

"Fuck, you're so wet already, Penny," He muttered against her lips.

The kiss broke and she leaned back for Seth to kiss her hotly, hands still on her tits while Jacob broke away long enough to let the futon down into a bed. As soon as it was down, he pulled Penny onto the bed with him.

Jacob pulled her back against his chest while Seth moved onto the bed and circled her nipple with his tongue. Then he sucked her hard nipple into his hot mouth. Of course, Penny moaned and arched her back.

"Does it feel good, Penny... Huh? Do you like that," Jacob whispered sexily in her ear as he licked and sucked her neck before he caressed her body.

"Ooh yes! ...You're both s-so...hot," Penny cried out as she writhed in pleasure between them.

Seth was kissing her stomach now as Jacob chuckled naughtily in her ear. He placed his hands on her thighs and sensually pushed them apart to offer her hot, soaked core to Seth.

"She's hotter than hell for us, Jake," Seth announced before he licked at her thigh.

"Then give her a good tongue lashing. I think she needs it," Jake answered Seth.

After the words left his lips he leaned into Penny's ear and whispered, "You want that, right?"

Penny, who had been nearly lost all together with lust, got her senses about her and looked down at Seth about to feast on her and moaned.

"Yes-s-s..but I want both your luscious cocks too! I got an idea; let me straddle Seth in a sixty-nine position. That way Jake can lay beside us while I take turns sucking on those all day suckers," Penny licked her lips to emphasis her point.

"Damn, you didn't tell us you were a freaky girl," Jacob said with a smirk.

Of course, Jacob moved and Seth rolled over to lay flat on his back. They both guided Penny to straddle Seth's face and then Jacob lay down beside them. The second Seth's tongue slithered into her tight heat; Penny moaned and ground her hips into his mouth.

Needless to say she was enjoying his hot tongue going wild on her heated passion pit for a bit. Finally, she leaned over to take his throbbing member into her mouth. At the same time, she wrapped her hand firmly around Jacob's twitching member and began aggressively stroking and squeezing it.

The only sound in the whole house was their collective cries of pleasure. You could also hear a mixture of Seth devouring Penny dripping center; and Penny alternating between sucking Jake and Seth's pulsating shafts.

They worked each other into such a hot, sexual frenzy that all of them were on the very edge. Penny was now sitting up on Seth's face and grinding her hips as her hands moved up and down their rock hard members.

Finally, Jake and Seth both guided her to move down Seth's body. The guys carefully positioned her on Seth's waiting bulge in the reverse cowgirl. As soon as their pelvises made contact, Seth hissed out, "Oh fuck, she's so tight!"

Penny began to ride him wildly as Jacob sucked her nipples and rubbed her swollen pearl. She wailed out in a bliss, "Oh-hh-hh! God! Fuck me-e-e-!"

As she bounced on top of Seth, Penny could feel her body was coming very close to the edge. Seth felt her walls tightening and her nectar starting to gush. He couldn't control his release as he pulsed deep inside her walls.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming," He groaned as he started to spurt inside her.

Jacob coached Penny into frenzy as he growled at her while rubbing her swollen love button.

"Penny, I need you to cum on his cock! As soon as, you're finished we can start all over again on my magic stick," Jacob growled as he continued to rub her nub hard.

His dirty talk combined with the assault on her body by the both of them sent Penny into the outer banks of desire.

"Fuck," Penny squealed as she clenched around Seth's pulsating rod.

"That's it! You're such a good girl," Jacob said with a sexy bite to her neck.

Penny finally stopped and collapsed in Jacob's arms. However, before she could catch her breath Jacob had impaled her on his rock hard dick.

"Now, have at it, lil' freak," Jacob groaned as he pelvis thrust into her tight tunnel as deep as he could go.

Penny began to ride him wildly just as she had Seth. Both guys watched her as she worked Jake's cock inside her like a bucking bronco. Suddenly, Seth whispered against her lips, "You're so beautiful. I love the look on your face when you're this aroused."

Once the words left his mouth, Seth leaned forward and kissed her passionately as he rubbed her swollen love bud. However, Penny couldn't take much more. It was too much! The combination of both their strong bodies just felt too good. As a matter of fact, she felt herself barreling towards an either bigger state a bliss.

"Ah fuck! Penny, you're going to make me cum," Jacob groaned.

Hearing that made Penny let loose again, squirting her girly juice all over Jake and Seth's hand.

"Oh-hh-h! God! The two of you together is like a fucking living wet dream," Penny cried out as she shuddered on Jake.

Jacob let loose right behind her with a satisfied groan. He continued to thrust into her while they climaxed. At some point, Penny slithered off of him and into a sexually exhausted heap between them on the futon.

Jacob and Seth panted as they stroked and rubbed her body to bring her back down as they nuzzled and kissed her neck. Penny moaned blissfully and snuggled between them.

She kissed Jacob and then kissed Seth and whispered where only he could hear, "You're sexy as hell too."

Seth smiled against her lips in response to her compliment. They were all to worn out to move from the futon. So, the guys cuddled her between them and held her close. Penny tried to stay awake, but she soon fell asleep. Her last coherent thought was how they must look like puppies cuddled together for warmth.

* * *

><p><em>EN: So, we totally haven't forgot about Touch Me (just give us like 2 hours ;-) )... but we love Seth and Jacob ... to the point of smex-sanity and this is what happened. We thought of two AUAH/OC one shots. One written by SW and the other by the 2 of us! I'm going on record now saying that part 2 comes with a **NEW PANTY ALERT** #GetOff _

_XOXO, _

_JS and SW_


End file.
